My girl and her legs
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Choose your next move...I've always wanted to touch Mitchie's legs but whenever I do she pulls away. Demena Mitchie Alex Demi Selena
1. Chapter 1

** I can't explain this story but I want you to know that I understand that it might be hard to review each chapter, I'll explain more at the bottom but enjoy as always. **

"Alex? Alex?" why does my name always ring out from people's mouths? Its like a freaking virus or something. I'm sitting in my bed trying to actually go over some homework and all I hear is my name constantly. Math sucks, English sucks, and art, well I just wish that class could be taken from first to eighth everyday. I'm sitting at the end of my gold framed bed, my fingers running across the purple fabric of my pillow as the beds beat against my skin. My name is still ringing in my ears but I ignore my mom, I ignore my dad's ranting, and my brother's complaining.

"ALEX!!!" my name echoes loudly against the walls before I stare up at my door. I'm just waiting for the moment for someone to walk in, but it doesn't happen, or at least its not anyone who I thought it'd be.

"Hey"

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you here"

"Oh really?" a smile runs across Mitchie's face before she kicked the door shut with her left foot and made her way over to me. "So, I didn't see you at the computer store today"

"Sorry, I have a lot of work to do before tomorrow," I pull a sheet of homework up to show the girl.

"Math? You see this is what you get when you don't go to class and finish things on time"

"Yeah well I get to do it all in one night instead of an entire year"

"Let me see," she pulls a few sheets out of the thick pile and scan over it with her eyes before looking over at me. "This is almost the same as these," she exposed a few more things to me. "Most of them are the same, just copy the process on a separate sheet of paper and label them"

"Good to know, but you know what would make it go faster?"

"Oh no, I'm not here to do your homework for you, I was bringing you something, but I guess I shouldn't considering you totally ditched me at work"

"I told you I might not be able to come when we were at school"

"Yeah I know, but you still should have came by," I watch as she pulls her shoes off and climb into the bed on her stomach. I'm still sitting Indian style watching her move before she stretched. She placed something into my hand and I studied it.

"Will it bite?"

"Shut up and open it," she watched as I unraveled the thing between my fingers and open the small brown box. In it sat a key, engraved and decorated in black and white.

"So this is?" I asked as she rose her eyebrow and nudged me. "No seriously what is it?"

"It's a key Alex"

"Clearly, to what?"

"You should find out," she said before sitting up once more.

"I hate finding things out because now I'm going to be thinking about this key and what it could possible go to before I get my homework done"

"Here I'll help you," she pulled a few sheets into her hand and went towards the crown shaped headboard and pressed her back against it. The pencil in her hand was shifting fast as I sighed and began on some English before switching back to math. My eyes wandered off the page a few times and soon I was facing the girl completely. I would gaze up at her legs every once in a while, they seemed so smooth and delicate. She never once did any wild things as a kid so no scars set against her skin. I tilted my head and watched her hair fall across her face as she intently wrote answers on the pages below her. The skirt she was in, her jean one with white ruffles at the bottom to trim it would rise a little bit every time she moved. I felt like a perv looking at her, but then again I couldn't be one, could I?

"Stare hard enough?" Mitchie giggled as I quickly gazed up at her.

"What?"

"Did you get an amazing view?"

"…sorry, I get distracted easily"

"Yeah I know," she rose up onto her knees before sitting against her legs. "How far did you get?"

"Um," I couldn't believe that thirty minutes past and I was only on page three of the packet I was given. "You don't want to know"

"You're going to be up all night with this stuff," she slid the pages she had over towards me.

"You're done?"

"Yeah. I would stay but I have to tune my guitar for the small gig tonight at the coffee shop. And remember you said you'd come"

"I know"

"Alex…," she crawled towards me and I watched her move. My eyes went from hers down her body slowly to her legs before she cleared her throat and I gazed at her again. "You promised last time and forgot, please don't forget tonight"

"I won't"

"You promise?" she gripped my face as I studied her eyes.

"I promise," I hissed out as she smiled and ran her lips slowly over mine. I could have fell backwards but she pulled back quickly, our lips letting out a gentle pop.

"Be there," she said climbing onto the floor and grabbing her shoes. I couldn't resist her legs any longer and as she sat down against the covers to put her shoes on I ran my cold fingers against her legs. "AH," she screamed out before I giggled. "Alex don't"

"I just had to touch you"

"Well warn me next time," she stood kissing her fingers and placing them against my lips before walking away. "See you later, love ya"

"Sure you do," I rolled my eyes and feel against the bed before she cleared her throat near the door. "Love you too," I smiled as she nodded and waved goodbye. This was going to be a very interesting day. I went through the rest of my packets without any distractions and around seven that night I was completely finished. I pulled my white top over my shirt and replaced it with a black one, pulling my matching converse on, running them under my jeans before I grabbed the key Mitchie handed me and made my way out the door and down the steps.

"Where do you think you're going?" Justin smiled at me as he carried a popcorn bowl towards Juliet on a couch.

"Out, why?"

"Well if you've forgotten mom and dad said I was in charge"

"So?"

"So, I'd get in trouble if I didn't make sure all of your homework was done before you left out"

"Look check it if you want but if I stand Mitchie up one more night she's going to kick my ass or something," that was a total lie, but what were the chances of Justin really finding out what the truth was.

"Oh can you tell her I said hey," Juliet chimed in as I nodded and studied Justin.

"Ugh, just get back here before mom and dad"

"Sure thing," I ran into him and hugged him before running towards the front door and out of the thing towards the street. The sky was dark, clouds rolled by the moon and it was a bit chilly against the skin as the air crept slowly across the skies. I took a deep breath and began making my way towards the coffee shop three blocks away. The streets were crowded with people this night because of the many small new restaurants opening everywhere. I made it to the coffee shop in record time and sat at a booth near the back. The seats were all red, the walls black and the floors a polished brown. I tapped my fingers against the glass in front of me as the stage lit up in blue and a man walked on. I hummed to myself, I was honestly bored and waiting for Mitchie was making my stomach turn a bit. I was getting nervous, which was something I rarely became. The place was packed in no time and pretty soon a guy came and smiled at me pointing at an empty seat. I let him take a spot as the show began. There were mainly poets and singers before Mitchie came on stage. I knew she was searching the crowd for me so I flipped open my cell-phone and waved quickly before setting the thing back into my pocket. She spoke and began running her fingers along the strings before I tapped my foot to the beat.

The guy next to me, a dark haired boy with many piercings began shouting towards the stage and I giggled before Mitchie took her bow and walked off, guitar in hand.

"That was amazing," I told the girl as she nodded.

"Yeah I know, and you actually didn't break your promise this week"

"Don't get use to it," I said.

"So, the coffee shop is closing in about ten, after then can you walk me home?"

"You see I would but my parents would kill me"

"Please?" I stare at her waiting for her to stop giving me the puppy dog face. I stare at her guitar as if that'll help me make up my mind before speaking.

_**Choose what you want to happen next…you can't read the chapters in order or you'll get confused…review if possible about your decision, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2: I guess I'll risk taking Mitchie home, its not like I'm the good child.**

**Chapter 3: I need to get home before my parents freak out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Please review if possible, enjoying the story?**_

I study Mitchie's face before giving in.

"Fine," I roll my eyes as she stands up happily and hands me her guitar off her black. Its entirely green with her name written in black, her own personal touch.

"I have to get the bag, I'll meet you at the front door," I nod and watch her walk away before I head out front. The sky is darker now, the moon hidden and the streets a bit clear. I shake from the cool breeze. I know its New York, but does it have to be freezing in the middle of August? I spot Mitchie a few seconds later handing me her bag. I place her guitar in quickly before pulling it over my shoulder.

"So, you did an amazing job"

"Why thank you"

"So did you just make that for tonight or what?" I watched as Mitchie crossed her arms and shook before nodding. "You're cold?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine," her house sat five blocks away from the shop, which was eight blocks form my place.

"So this key?" I dug into my pocket showing the girl.

"Yes?"

"What is it to?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret"

"Okay, is it to your house?"

"No," she shook her head before I handed her the guitar and she pulled it over her shoulders.

"Is it to something that's yours?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"Like I said I can't tell you," she was shaking harshly now.

"Mitch, give me the guitar back," I reached for the thing and she happily handed it over. We were just a block and a half from her house when lights around the block began flicking on. It was only nine and so mostly everyone where we lived was in the house. Unlike those busy streets downtown. I watched as kids across the street rode their bikes around in circles near lamp poles.

"So what's in your agenda for tomorrow?"

"What?"

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"Does sleeping through class count?"

"Alex, you're going to class tomorrow"

"You see I could but…"

"You are," we reached her house and made it up the steps just as the wind picked up I watched as she slid her fingers across the door knob and opened it with her key with no problem. I walk in and fall against the door.

"Soooo warm," I say loudly as she giggled.

"It feels way better than out there," she ran her fingers through mine and lead me towards the couch as I sat down and she sat her guitar against a end table. I was use to coming over her place and just relaxing until I had to go home but then again it was past the time that Justin would freak out anyway. Mitchie leaned against my shoulder and sighed before running her fingers in and out of mine. Her hands were cold, but I was pretty sure mine was freezing as well. My nose was a bit cold but I could barley feel it.

"So do you want to try and figure out what the key is for?" I hear her whisper. It was low as I felt her move.

"Is it to something in this room?"

"Alex, that would be telling now wouldn't it?"

"Fine," I helped her sit up before I slid the key into my hand. "By the time I head home I will have found out what this key was to," I trailed into the kitchen and began studying the different things in there but of course nothing was in there that was Mitchie's specifically. I walked back into the living room. The couch in front of me was in front of the picture window which Mitchie was now laying against. Her eyes were closed and her fingers over her stomach protectively. The television didn't have a lock and the small end tables seemed to have smaller locks then what my key was designed for. I didn't really have a clue of what to check next so instead I just made my way up the stairs hoping I'd get an idea, and once I reached the landing I studied the hallway. To the left was Mitchie's room, bathroom and guest room where most of her things were. But to the right she also kept things in her mother's room or in the small sitting room. I kicked the wall.

"Mitch just give me a hint," but my voice echoed only to be answered in silence.

**Chapter 4: Go to the right, Mitchie could have given me a key to something in the sitting room or her mom's room.**

** Chapter 5: Left, I'll head left because if there's something I know about Mitchie she wouldn't put me through this if something was towards her mom's room. But then again she has a crazy mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

_** So you choose not to take Mitchie home eh? I personally love them all…enjoy and please review.**_

I want to give in to Mitchie so bad, but if I do I'll be grounded once again.

"Mitch I really have to get home before I get grounded. Besides my mom thinks its fun to just add two months to everything I do," I watch as she nods silently. I grab her hand and help her stand before I reach into my pocket for my phone. I hand it to her gazing into the crowd for her guitar case. It sits against the stage open and I walk to grab it. The velvet texture is smooth to the touch as I hand it to the girl and we get ready to leave.

"I called my mom, she said she'll pick me up in a few," I nodded. Mitchie's house was only three blocks away so we made it outside into the chilly air. Mitchie's skirt began rising in the wind a bit. I wasn't technically looking down at her legs again but that's were my eyes tended to fall.

"You're the biggest pervert ever," I hear Mitchie say as she placed her right index finger raising my eyes to hers. "Stop staring down"

"What? I was just.."

"You were just?" She smiled turning her head side ways as I shrugged.

"I really want to…," I stop speaking as I hear a car horn.

"You're a perv, come on my mom will drop you off," I follow her to the truck. I say hello as Mitchie place her guitar in the trunk and we head to my place. Mitchie's in the front seat staring back at me as I smile.

"So girls how was school?" I hear Connie ask before I raise an eyebrow at Mitchie.

"School was okay," I say as Mitchie agreed and in no time we're in front of my house. I guess when you pass straight through the lights since none were red you'll get to your destination quicker. "I'll see you tomorrow Mitch, see you later Connie"

"Goodbye Alex," I smiled at the woman and blew a kiss at Mitchie before heading to the house. I walk up the two flights of stairs and Justin is jumping up and down.

"So I'm taking the casual date with Juliet went well"

"Extremely," he replied holding up a book before opening it and showing me a sticker. I read it before laughing.

"For the completion of a successful first twentieth date with no adults, I, Justin award myself a gold star," what that girl saw in him was a complete mystery to me. "I'm heading to bed," the boy nodded and continued to gaze at his star. Once I reached my room I pulled Mitchie's key from my pocket. I should have asked Connie what it was for. I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling before flipping the key in front of my face. The purple fluffily wallpaper helped the light give an odd shimmer to the key as I flipped it from one finger through to the next. The house was quiet and the streets were calm and pretty soon I began to doze off. I thought about changing into my pajamas but I changed my mind and slid under my covers after removing my shoes. I placed Mitchie's key under my pillow, stretched and laid against the covers before my eyes grew heavy. It felt amazing to be laying between two warm sheets covering your body from all chills.

In my head I was hoping to have ignored my first instinct and just went with Mitchie to her place. I ran my fingers through my hair as my table lamp clicked off since it was set on a timer and I yawned. The room was dark, no light came from out of the window and I just hummed a few times before my eyes grew heavier and heavier and pretty soon I was finding myself drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I felt like crap. My eyes were heavy, my body felt sore and my breathing was not normal. I opened my eyes as best as I could to adjust to the blinding sunlight that crept through my purple and green drapes. My phone was humming next to my ear. I reached blindly towards it before flipping it open and pressing speaker.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Baby you sound horrible," I nodded to the girl's voice as if she cold see me. "Are you sick?"

"Maybe, will you come and make me feel better?"

"Are you really sick?"

"I don't know, I have to pass the mom test," I say as Mitchie giggles.

"Call me back, I'll be dressed and over there in less then forty minutes," I nod again to her voice.

"Kay, love you"

"Love you too," the beeping sound of the phone indicated she hung up first. I reclosed my eyes as my alarm clock blared in my ears. It was seven but I reached over to it slamming my fist against the snooze button. I didn't hear much rustling outside the door and began drifting back to sleep again. The covers were sinfully soft, I couldn't escape there grip. I yawned deeply before my eyes shook and I slept peacefully once more. My alarm rung through the air a second time indicating it was seven ten. I was debating on getting up or not. I really did feel like crap.

**Chapter6: I should just get up, maybe its just the morning feeling I'm having.**

** Chapter7: I should just cut the alarm clock off, besides my mom will agree, I'm sick.**


	4. Chapter 4

I think for a few seconds and head towards the sitting room and place the key in my fingers tightly. I flick the light on, the room has no windows and a few chairs in the corners. A table sits stacked with book and papers but nothing else seems to catch my eye except for a small round box. I walk over to it and raise it into my hands studying it before placing my key up to it. The thing seems as if it'll fit but if Mitchie gave me a key to a box and there was nothing in it I liked I'll be highly…confused I suppose. I run my fingers across the rough fabric before sliding the key into the hole. It fits perfectly but on the first turn it doesn't move, and neither does the second. The third time I shook the thing it almost broke, or at least the box almost did, so I Pulled my key out and left the room and stared at Connie's door. I wanted to walk in, but I knew that would invade her privacy. Why does Mitchie have to be so…Mitchie? I roll my eyes and head back to the hall there's only one way to go.

** Head to chapter 5, there's no point in me invading Mitchie's mom's space, are you crazy?**


	5. Chapter 5

I make my way towards Mitchie's room. The girl is tiredly making her way up the steps as I watch her. She smiles at me before I wonder what's so smile worthy. I lift my key into my hand and as soon as I reach for the doorknob I stare at the lock on the thing. I face Mitchie and study her face before looking at my hand and back at the lock.

"You gave me a key to your room?" I ask as she nods.

"I mean you have the key to my house and now…to my room," I nodded confusingly with my eyes wide watching the girl. She sleepily made her way over to her bed as I began turning and un-turning the key over and over in the lock to make sure it worked. "Wow." She laid against her bed on her stomach closing her eyes. Sooo, where's your mom?"

"Hum? Oh, I don't know, she caters late on some nights," she said all of this without opening her eyes and barley moving.

"I have to get home before the folks freak out," I placed my key back into my pocket as Mitchie opened her eyes.

"Can you just stay until my mom gets here? I'm sure your parents will understand"

"Wrong Mitchie, my mom only understands herself and my dad leaves all the discipline up to her"

"Please," her sheepish eyes were getting to me.

"Why do you always make me defy my parents? Mitchie I can't," she sits up and crosses her arms, pouting once more like before. "Oh you think that's cute, well its not. Stop trying to manipulate me, do you want me to get in trouble?"

"I guess not. But…," she laid back down this time on her back.

"But what?"

"Nothing"

"Sure its nothing, you see this is exactly why I refuse to walk you home"

"Oh whatever"

"I'm serious you're just manipulative"

"Why thank you," she let her legs hang over the bed and I stumped my foot and crawled onto the thing and laid next to the girl. But I was on my stomach studying her face. Her eyes were closed again.

"This is so not funny"

"Sorry Lex"

"Sure you are," I place my fingers against the girl's shirt as she lets out air and I begin walking my fingers down her side and towards her legs. They are freaking pulling me in with their smooth appeal.

"Why do you always want to touch my legs? Do they attract you? You really are a perv," Mitchie let out without moving. My fingers reached the bottom of her skirt before my skin ran across hers. My fingers tingled and turned a bit num as my heart began pounding and a smile crept over my face. I placed my entire palm against her legs and made it fall down towards her inner thigh and that's when Mitchie gripped my arm. I looked up at her and she was shaking her head no.

"What?" I asked as she shoved my hand away playfully.

"No touchy there"

"I need to head home," I say one last time as Mitchie yawns and nods pulling herself up and onto the floor.

"I'll walk you down before you get any more ideas," she said brushing her hair across her shoulders.

"Trust me Mitchie I've had ideas before today," she didn't giggle, her eyes just sized me up before she gripped my hand and lead me back downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mitchie lets out as I nod. Her eyes are barley open when I kiss her and when I pull away she's leaning against the door to support her.

"Go to bed Mitch, goodnight"

"Night….love you"

"Love you too," I was back in the freaking cold. I didn't really want to walk home but Connie wasn't anywhere in sight so I began making my way back to the coffee shop before heading in the direction of my house. The wind was blowing pretty hard as I began to shake. I watched a few house lights flick off and soon I saw a white van heading my way. I could ask Connie to take me home before she heads to her place where I could already be in trouble and not know it. I stump my foot and pull out my phone. I need to get home, but then again I didn't know if I wanted to ask Connie, the fresh air is good for me.

** Chapter8: I guess I won't bother her and just walk home., besides I might be in trouble anyway.**

** Chapter9: I need to at least call Connie and ask besides if Justin is still in charge I won't be in trouble.**


	6. Chapter 6

I study my wall as best as I can. My eyes burn but I ignore the feeling and pull myself up before yawning lightly before stretching. The room shifts a bit. My eyes begin to burn more and as I close them I lay back against my sheets. I'm not sick, I know that. I lay there where I landed dizzily until I gain the strength to sit up once more. I carry myself to my closest and begin staring at my clothes. I ignore flipping on the light and begin picking out a few things to pull on. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower almost falling against the tile a few times because of one, the soap, and two the fact that my head was pounding harshly. When I make my way back to my room I spot Mitchie sitting on my bed waiting for me to emerge. I guess I was looking horrible because her expression was priceless.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked as I nodded silently looking for my backpack. "Well you look like crap," she joked as I narrowed my eyes and began silently laughing.

"This would be an amazing picture, you know me, walking out of the bathroom and having a girl sitting there, but not today," I was feeling weak all of a sudden and sat next to Mitchie.

"Well I'd still love to see a girl on my bed"

"Really?"

"Well unless it was you, you're the kind of girl who likes to feel me up"

"That's true," her eyes narrowed on me. "At least I wasn't lying"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," I lay against my bed breathing softly before Mitchie leans over me. Her eyes connect with mine, her brown ones staring directly into me.

"Maybe you should just stay home, you know I can be doctor Mitchie"

"You'd ditch for me?"

"Actually I'd take care of you and then go to class and check up on you after school's out," she giggles to herself and I close my eyes sighing. I know I can't be as sick as I'm feeling.

"What's that key for?" I point over to my end table as Mitchie turns her head to face it.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise"

"Mitch, I don't have time for surprises," I whined before she pulled the thing into her hand. I suppose it was cold by the way she was handling it.

"You really want to know what its for?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't"

"Well it rhymes with broom,"

"What rhymes?"

"This key goes to my….something that rhymes with broom," she leaned deep into my face. Her lips barley a few inches from mine as I stared at her.

"A key to your room?" I was confused.

"Well you know how you're always saying that you want to come over whenever you want? And I gave you my house key and my room door seemed to always be locked? Just think of this as another step in our relationship," her breath beat against my skin.

"I'm dizzy and now I think I'm getting delusional," I gripped the girl's shoulders and pushed her up before I sat up and glanced over at her. "You're telling me that I have free will to come to your house unannounced and come to your room? No matter what?" I smiled at her as she frowned a bit.

"Can't you just stop perving over me for one second?"

"Nope, that's kinda hard"

"Well fix it," she brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I just thought that you'd like a key"

"Well I'm not giving you a key to my room," I scrunched up my nose as she faced me and stared blankly in my direction.

"I didn't ask for one"

"Good cause I wasn't giving you one"

"Good," she replied.

"Good," I countered.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Mitchie," I studied the girl's face. She was so cute when she was seemingly mad. I felt a bit more relaxed and less dizzy then before.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, should I have said, hell no chica you're not getting a key to my room?" I was met with her fist against my shoulder and even though she didn't try to make it hurt, it did sting a bit.

"That's not funny"

"It's a little funny"

"No its not," Mitchie rolled her eyes as I leaned over and pressed my lips against her cheek and pulled back slightly and whispered, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

"I know, but it still wasn't funny"

"Not even a little?" I was met with her staring at me again. "Okay I'm sorry," I pressed my lips against hers, breathing slowly as my heart thumped in my ears. I loved the way my skin danced and my heart played a sweet melody. When I pulled back she was pouting. "We can go to school now," she nodded and stood before helping me up before we made it downstairs. My mom was staring at me hard, I thought I was under attack or something.

"Yeah?" I asked as she stayed quiet but my dad spoke.

"Feeling okay Alex?"

"Peachy," I replied as I made it out the door with Mitchie and down the long flight of stairs. I ran my fingers along Mitchie's arm a few times before she took my hand between hers. The walk to school wasn't far, just a few blocks. In that short time we passed a few stores, some guy yelling at another guy on the sidewalk. A dog running away from its owner and kids heading to an elementary school.

"So my mom isn't going to be home until around midnight today and since it's a Friday I thought you could stay with me tonight," Mitchie was waiting for a reply.

"I don't know, I mean I could because I do have a key to your room and all," I let her fingers fall before feeling around for the thing I was talking about.

"Yeah well, do you think you can stay? If not I'll come and stay with you"

"Um, I'll ask my mom, or dad, whoever I see first,"

"Good"

"Is that a good-good or a bad-good?"

"It's a good"

"Okay but is it good or bad?"

"It's a word"

"I know that much"

"Alex….," her eyes studied me. "I'll meet you after school at my locker, and its just a good…not a good-good or a bad-good…just good," she came into me and let her lips come against mine before she pulled back. "Just good." Honestly I had no idea what we were talking about anymore. I made my way towards the school building and was dizzy once more. I really felt like puking. I walk up the steps and pressed my back against the building. I took a few deep breaths before standing up once more.

**Chapter 10: Ditch Class**

** Chapter 11: Suck it up Alex, suck it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

I watch the alarm go off and I stare at it. The numbers flash and yet I really don't care. I want to go to school but I'm feeling like crap. I leveled my hand above the alarm and let it ring a few times before it went off to snooze. I closed my eyes and once I was on the verge of la-la land I was awakened by the loud beeping noise.

"Fuck," I hissed out before reaching for the cord. My fingers grazed the thick black cord and I tugged on the thing hard until it popped out of the socket. I closed my eyes once more and began yawning. I wanted to puke but I was holding it back. There was no use in wasting bodily fluid. I drifted off to sleep and god it felt good to just lay there and not think about anything. The last few sweet seconds were interrupted by a faint…_Alex….Alex._ I opened my eyes and saw Mitchie hovering over me. Straddling me mostly. I gazed up at her in shock before I placed my right hand against her thigh.

"You look like crap," she let out as I nodded.

"I feel like crap"

"You look and feel like it? Not a good sign, but no worries, doctor Mitchie is here to help," I wanted to laugh but the fact that she was making me tense up between my thighs were driving me insane. I removed my hand from her leg and watched as she dug into her backpack and pulled out a few things.

"So what do you feel?"

"I feel hot"

"A fever?"

"No"

"So you feel hot but don't have a fever," she leaned into me, still straddling me might I add as my heart began pounding. "That's weird"

"Mitchie you're making me hot, get off," I honestly wish she would stay where she was. I loved the feeling but then again having a girlfriend who's all flirt and no go drives a girl insane.

"Sorry but I'm the doctor, its my job to make you feel better and if making you…"

"Now," I said as she frowned and nodded before leaning into my lips. God they were tender and soft, but if I was getting sick I didn't want her to get sick as well. She crawled to the side of me as I sat up.

"So should I stay home with you or….?"

"No, I think I'll just rest up for a bit and make it to class the second half"

"No you should stay in bed, I'll bring your homework"

"Don't bother, I did enough homework to last me a lifetime," I was serious and she knew it. I blindly reached for the key on my end table. "What's this for? Or to?"

"I can't tell you"

"Oh come on Mitch, I'm too sick to check it out"

"But what fun would this be if I told you?"

"Mitch!"

"Fine," she grabbed the thing from me. "Its to my room"

"What?"

"Yup," she looked away as if someone was coming in.

"So I can come into your room and house whenever I want?" I already had the front door key to her place.

"Yeah, unless I'm like dressing or something. Then no," she was serious"

"Check," I laid back down. I was feeling too dizzy to move as much as I thought I should.

"So if you're feeling better later on maybe you can come over and stay a night. My mom's working late, until midnight I think and…well I don't want to be alone. Or I can stay with you. Either way is fine by me."

"Um, just call me after school and…," I pressed my fingers against my head. "I'm sleepy. Just call me." She nodded before coming into me and pressing her lips against mine. I could feel her hair kiss my face, brushing over my skin softly.

"See you later," she let out as I nodded before she stood to leave. I guess she was talking to my mom in the hall because when I laid back down I didn't wake again until later…and I mean much later. Mitchie had called and I was wondering on what to text her.

**Chapter 12: Head to Mitchie's.**

** Chapter 13: Stay in bed, I should make sure I'm completely well.**


	8. Chapter 8

I think to myself and wait for something to tell me to call Connie, but that little voice is silenced and I end up walking back home. I can't see my parents truck so I hurriedly skip up the steps to spot Justin kissing Juliet. I want to cut in and say something but I ignore the two and walk casually by them and towards my room. I was getting a sudden sick feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was because of Justin and him making out in the living room with Juliet. I laid against my bed and kept my body still until I heard Max whisper something. I faced my door but he was no where in sight, he wasn't talking to me but still, he was whispering. Soon I began to close my eyes and the noises faded. The inside of my eyelids were dark but I felt amazing just laying in bed catching some sleep. I stretched and began dreaming. That key of Mitchie's…that key, I chanted to myself in my head. That key. I fell to sleep shortly after I laid in the warmth of my covers for a while. It felt amazing…just amazing.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with an odd headache. I wanted to sit up, I really did, but I didn't. The fact that my head was pounding was driving me insane. I combed my fingers across my end table to my right and pulled my phone up to my face. I noticed Mitchie had called. I checked a few of the text messages and she said she'd be over when she was dressed. I had to sleep more, I was feeling like crap and if I stood up I knew I'd fall over. I closed my eyes and could hear the rustling outside of my room. It must have been Max and Justin getting ready for school. I heard my name once in the hall before it went silent. Then a pounding came and I hopped up and Max ran in.

"You're in so much trouble Alex"

"What?"

"I told mom you let out dad's cats he was giving us for Saturday's lesson"

"Max I wasn't even up today"

"I know, I told her you did it last night"

"You're a horrible liar, get out," I waved at the boy before Justin dodged a few things in the hall and ran into my room.

"Alex, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"You know," he looked back into the hall.

"No I don't know"

"Ugh, Max…where is it?" I was having the worst headache in my entire life and here my brothers were talking loudly back and forth to each other. I climbed from my bed and began pushing the both of them out before closing my door and locking it. I sighed to myself and went back to sleep…well for as long as I could anyway.

"Alex wake up," I heard shouting but I didn't know if I was still dreaming. "Alex come on open the door," I finally open my eyes to find my ceiling a faint color. I push myself up and stare at the clock. Its already two thirty. I hop out of bed and run to let Mitchie in.

"Did I sleep through school?"

"Well you weren't there today. I was calling and texting you to open the door and when you didn't I just went to school. Are you sick?"

"I'm something," I walk over my bed and lay in it.

"Why did you lock your room door? You see if I would have a key to your room like you do to mine, things like this wouldn't happen. But then again you wouldn't even give me a key to your house"

"Trust me Mitch, you don't want to come in here whenever"

"Yeah well, I brought your homework," she placed the thin sheets of paper against the night stand.

"Thanks but I think I'll skip doing that stuff. I'll turn my packets in next week and that's it"

"You should at least try to get a better grade then a C"

"Yeah I would but that takes out of me time. And….you time," I feel a little bit better with Mitchie next to me.

"Ookay, well do you think you could stay with me tonight? My mom is catering until midnight and I don't want to be alone"

"Um, I'll ask my mom…or dad…whoever I see first," I sit up against my headboard and study her.

"If not I'll stay over here," she crossed her legs at the end of the bed and was facing me completely.

"Sooo"

"So, what?"

"I don't know. If I go over your place what are we going to do to stay entertained?" I smiled.

"Not that"

"Not what?"

"You know what, and we're not doing that"

"I don't want to do anything, I was just asking," Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah well…I was thinking we could watch a movie or something"

"Movie…check," I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked a mess, I wasn't even dressed.

"So were you sleep all this time?"

"Yeah, I was tired…not so much anymore"

"Why because I'm here?"

"Mayyyybe," I smiled again.

"It figures," she sighed and uncrossed her legs. Why are they always pulling me in? "And stop perving over me"

"I'm not perving, you're my girlfriend and you're…..I don't know. Untouched."

"Good to know," Mitchie crawled over to where I was and sat in front of me. "I think if I sit this close to you, then you won't be tempted to stare at my legs"

"Wrong," I looked down and was met by Mitchie's fingers gripping my face.

"Stop that…please"

"Why? Am I turning you on?"

"No…you're creeping me out," she let me go and sighed deeply.

"Yeah well. Its hard to have a girlfriend like you to look at everyday…in a good way that is. I mean…look at you," Mitchie turned her head when I said that and brushed her bangs. "You tempt me"

"Good to know"

"I'm serious," I made her face me, "you're illegally hot."

"And you're legally…," she didn't finish. I pressed my lips into hers and cherished the moment as Mitchie relaxed and closed her eyes before I giggled and she pulled back. I didn't say anything, and neither did she. I think someone came home because noise was erupting downstairs.

"I have to get home, call me if you're coming or not, please don't forget," I nodded and Mitchie moved away from me and onto the floor. Her skirt was still raising against her legs. I felt like pulling her back into me, but then again she'd freak out. I sighed and watched her leave before I went under my covers and closed my eyes. I needed a little more sleep before figuring out what I really was going to do later on.

**Chapter 12: Head to Mitchie's.**

** Chapter 13: Stay in bed, I should make sure I'm completely well.**


	9. Chapter 9

I would walk home but then again if I'm too late I could be grounded more then a few months. I dial Connie's phone and just as her van passed by she answered.

"Hey Connie its Alex, um…I was just wondering if you could drop me off at home. I'm on Brooks and Carpenter, I think you just passed me"

"Oh I'll be there, sure I'll take you home,"

"Thanks…see you when you get here"

"Okay, bye," after we hang up I watch her van turn around and head my way. I wave at her as she stops and smile before I head over and hop in.

"Hey, thanks"

"No problem, so were you at my house?"

"Yeah, Mitchie went to sleep and I had to get home before I got into any trouble"

"Oh yes, we don't want that. Oh Alex tomorrow night I'll be working late, until midnight and I won't get home until two and I was wondering if you could keep Mitchie company. I usually let her stay home alone but I'm not out that late"

"Um sure, I have to ask my mom and dad first…or whoever I see when I get home"

"Okay, tell them Connie would appreciate it"

"I will"

"And if you feel more comfortable at home maybe Mitchie can stay over there and I'll get her in the morning"

"Sure," I nodded.

"So, um…Mitchie doesn't talk much with me about you two"

"Oh?"

"She says its none of my business but then again I think she should at least talk to me about some things, don't you talk to your mother?"

"It depends on the day..But…I talk to my mom..but um..what do you want to know?"

"Nothing really, but I'd love if she'd just offer because I'd listen"

"Oh…" we arrived at my house. "Thanks Connie," she nodded and I hopped out and said goodbye before making it into the house. Justin was asleep on the couch, I crept past him after locking the door and made it to my room. My parents were still out which meant I was grounded-free. I quickly changed into my pajamas and texted Mitchie before laying down. I felt a headache coming on.

The next morning I found myself on the floor with my head buried under my cover. I unpeeled the sheets back and my head was pounding. I didn't want to worry myself as I stood up, knocking into my dresser and end table before standing still. My room is extremely bright and my head is pounding horribly. I sway a bit before falling back against my bed. I whimper to myself before thinking about what to do. Mitchie texted me and after I checked them she said she was coming over to walk with me to school.

I lay in bed for a while, ignoring time for a while before I hear my brothers in the hall. I pull myself up and quickly take a shower, changed into some jeans and a orange top with black stripes and wait for Mitchie. My mom calls me and I know Mitchie was downstairs waiting. My head was pounding harshly but I ignored it and grabbed my book bag and made it down the stairs.

"Who Alex, you look like crap," Mitchie let out as I study her.

"And you look amazing, something's wrong with that," I joke almost feeling completely better. My mom walks over to my trying to place her hand against my head but I swat her hand away.

"Mom we have to go, come on Mitch," I grab the girl's arm and we head out towards the street. The school wasn't that far but with each step I was feeling faint, Mitchie watched me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just dizzy"

"Maybe you should have stayed home. I could have played doctor"

"Really? You should have told me that," I ran my finger across the girl's thigh before she swatted my hand away.

"Not a naughty doctor you perv"

"Why do I always have to be a perv?" I asked as the school bell rung.

"Because you think negative"

"No…," I placed my finger in the air. "You think negative and I just state things. I've never once said anything slightly perverted in a long…long time," I watch Mitchie roll her eyes.

"We should get to class," she quickly pressed her lips against mine before walking away. I was standing there like a stick in the mud as my head began pounding again. I made my way towards the school building and was dizzy once more. I really felt like puking. I walk up the steps and pressed my back against the building. I took a few deep breaths before standing up once more.

**Chapter 10: Ditch Class**

** Chapter 11: Suck it up Alex, suck it up.**


	10. Chapter 10

I should head to class, and I know it, but feeling like this I'd toss up whatever wanted to come up. I made it into the building and trailed over to the principal's office before walking in the room. I sat in my usual spot and kicked up my feet before closing my eyes. It felt amazing to just lay down and relax.

* * *

Hours later I was awaked by Mr. Laritate.

"How long were you in here?"

"Huh?" I studied the clock behind him to see that school ended a hour ago. "I'm sorry, I should go," I pulled my book bag up and left the man's office. I used my phone to call Mitchie. She didn't answer but I received a text.

_M: Alex where were you?_

_ A: Principal's office_

_ M: Why?_

_ A: I was sleep_

_ M: Wow, you didn't go to class?_

_ A: No_

_ M: Figures…can you come over and keep me company?_

_ A: Um…yeah, I'll be there _

* * *

I went home for a bit before studying my room and tossing my backpack to the side.

**Head to chapter 12**


	11. Chapter 11

I make my way into the building and trail pass my locker. I sit in my first class and everything is a blur. I feel better one second and worse the next. I study the board before getting a queasy feeling. I think about going to second…

**Are you nuts? I feel like puking…head to chapter 10.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Did you review yet? Lol**

I study my phone for a while before deciding to head over to Mitchie's. I text her before sitting up and pulling on my shoes before texting my mom. She doesn't reply as I grabbed an outfit and some pajamas and made my way out of my room and down the stairs.

"Alex are you staying at Mitchie's all night?"

"Yeah, her mom's working late"

"Oh, she could have came over here, I don't want you girls over there all by yourselves"

"Mom we'll be fine, I'll call you tomorrow," I left the house and made my way t Mitchie's. It was quite warm tonight which was a bit weird. I watched the moon play across the sky as I hummed to myself. I felt way better than earlier and homework wasn't going to happen, that I knew. The lights outside were dim since the sun was still going down a bit. I was nearing the café me and Mitch were but just passed by the place without thinking twice. I didn't like the place, I didn't know why, I just didn't. I made it to Mitchie's in no time at all, maybe I was speed walking. But whatever I was doing it didn't take much time to do it. I knocked against the hardwood door and watched it. I couldn't hear anything inside and I left the room key and the house key at home.

"Mitch its Alex," I yelled but still no answer. I watched the street as cars passed by. The wind began to blow softly as I leaned against the door, but at that moment it opened and I stumbled backwards and knocked into Mitchie. She fell against the floor and I fell next to her.

"Ow," Mitchie whimpered as I sat up.

"Sorry,…wait you were the one who opened the door," I faced the girl. She was in a blue jean skirt and green top. Her skirt was hiked up to where another half inch and her underwear would be exposed.

"I think I am a pervert," I say out loud as Mitchie turns to me.

"Ugh, shut up and help me," I stand up and pull Mitchie into a standing position before closing the door.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" she asked pulling on her skirt as I follow her to the dining room. I fall against the cream colored sofa.

"I don't know…Mitch did you…I don't remember you wearing that to school…or…ever," I point to her outfit.

"Well I changed. We had gym today, remember?"

"I just think you're wearing that to tempt me"

"No"

"Liar, and to tell you the truth, its working"

"Stop staring"

"No"

"Seriously stop"

"One of these days I'm going to touch you"

"Touch me?" she stopped shifting through DVD's and stared at me.

"Yeah, you know…touch"

"Um," she looked away and pulled a few things into her hands before coming over and sitting next to me. "I don't think I'm….well….touch?"

"Oh come on Mitchie you can't tell me that you've never once wanted me to touch you….," I ran my fingers across her arm as she watched me before I pointed, "Here."

"I…Alex," she swatted my hand away as I studied the movies she had.

"Notebook? No…A haunting in…? No…," I was reading from the top.

"I've tried to not…think about it"

"About?"

"You…me…together…truly creating us"

"So you do think about it?"

"More then you think…more than I want to," she pulled a movie up who's title I didn't catch. She moved over to the TV. and popped it in before coming back over to me.

"So do you think about us often?"

"I said more then I want to," I smiled at her statement.

"Well…what about now?"

"I'm not trying to Alex," she said quickly without looking at me.

"But I want you to. We'll be here……all night…by ourselves.."

"Alex"

"Alone.."

"Alex please stop…please," Mitchie faced me.

"Together…"

"I know…but…not for that," she pulled her feet under her, crossing her legs oddly.

"Should I stop?"

"Yes please," she let out a deep breath before I nodded.

**Chapter 14: Maybe I should continue with this, its cute seeing her like this..and it could lead to other things.**

** Chapter 15: Fine I'll stop.**


	13. Chapter 13

I lay in bed for a while. I know Mitchie is texting me and soon she'll be calling me. She could come over, but then again, ugh. I sit up. I think I feel good enough to just head over to her place.

**Head to Chapter 12: I can't stay away from Mitch.**


	14. Chapter 14

I face the television screen and the previews play as it gets a bit darker outside and the room begins to fade a bit. Shadows begin to creep across the wall as I stare at Mitchie. I can tell that she's refusing to look at me.

"Since I said I'll drop it, I'll just ask…what exactly have you been thinking about with us?"

"Lets not"

"Oh come on, there's no harm in asking," I shift to face Mitchie completely.

"I just don't want to talk about it"

"I bet you've been thinking about me naked…or when you're naked you think about…"

"ALEX…please, no imagery"

"There's no harm in asking"

"But there's harm in describing things," she finally faced me before I saw that small shimmer in her eyes.

"Mitchie, I'll stop of you tell me exactly what you've been thinking about"

"No," she whispered.

"Fine, do you want me to guess?"

"No"

"Have you thought about me being naked? A strip tease perhaps?" she didn't say anything. She studied my face before looking away. When she did look back she slid into me.

"Alex…I mean it…stop," did she have to be at least a few inches from my face when she said that?

"Are you getting mad?"

"No I'm getting annoyed?"

"Why?"

"Because you're pressuring me?"

"Into what?" I let out before she rolled her eyes. "Fine if you don't want to talk about sex I won't," when I said that she released a lot of air before covering her face. "I'll just think about it."

"Why?"

"Because I can honestly say that I've been thinking about us having sex for a very long time. I mean…a very long time. I mean extremely long"

"I……I don't let myself think about it"

"Why, are you scared?"

"No I'm not scared. I… don't think I'm ready," her eyes flickered to the screen.

"So you're not scared, but you're not ready? Does it count if I am?"

"It counts for you," she was staring at me again. The screen was flicking against her face.

"I can make it count for you too"

"Are you being a pervert again?"

"No…," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not ready"

"Yeah but.."

"Not ready"

"Can I do something?"

"Do what?"

"Close your eyes"

"Uh no," I moved away from the couch before making it in front of Mitchie.

"Oh just do it, you trust me right"

"Right now? No"

"Please," I asked as she sighed and closed her eyes. I quickly climbed onto the girl, one leg to the right, the other to the left before Mitchie stared at me in shock.

"What are you doing"

"I'm going to touch you"

"This isn't funny…" I cut her words off with my lips pressing hard against hers before pulling back. "Alex get off"

"You want me to touch you don't you?"

"Why are you trying to be so controlling?"

"Because I figured that you'd want to if I gave you a reason to"

"Alex you're hurting me, get off," I climbed away from her and stood on the floor again.

"Come on, trust me you'll fine"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"No, but that won't stop me"

"I…can't," her eyes lowered before I pulled her hand and she rose into me.

"I won't do anything that you don't want to do"

"Good because I don't want to do this"

"But you have to give it a try first," she actually didn't pull back when I thought she would. We slowly left the living room leaving the television on and made it up the stairs. I could feel her fingers grip mine tightly as we made it to her room. I let her go in first before I locked the door and followed her.

"Alex, I don't know if we should be doing this," I walked into her and she kept going back until she fell on her bed. I giggled before climbing above her, straddling her and pressing my lips gently against hers. She was breathing a bit hard before my hands landed against her thigh and I swear I could have died, how lame. She didn't push my hand back as I moved my fingers around her smooth legs and let them slowly fall against her inner thigh. Her fingers came up to my elbows and she pushed me back a bit.

"We're not doing this Alex"

"Of course not," I whispered against her lips before kissing her again. I let my tongue play across her lips as I began moving my hand up her leg slowly. I could feel her tense up but still she let me slowly move up her leg. Her nails grazed my arms a bit before I met the bottom of her skirt and began pushing up on it.

"Okay Alex, that's enough," Mitchie breaths out as my hand lands against her underwear and she bites against her bottom lip. "I'm serious…lets stop."

"Shush," I whisper out as I met the top band of her elastic. I let my fingers trail along the thing before Mitchie moved one of her hands down trying to stop me.

"I said we're not doing this"

"I know, we're not," I let out before I pulled on her underwear before letting it snap back into place. I moved my hand from under her skirt and trailed my fingers to her stomach. Her skin was warm, her breathing was slower then normal. I pushed on her shirt, letting it expose her skin before I went down and kissed her stomach gently. I heard her gulp.

"Can this be enough?" I heard Mitchie whimper before I pulled my hands away from her and held her waist. I kissed a few spots on her skin before trailing my way up. I continued to make her shirt go higher and soon I spotted the bottom end of her bra. I let my fingers run along the bottom of the thing as Mitchie breathed hard before she gripped my shoulders. I was feeling all typed of things but I couldn't react on them. I slowly rose one hand under the girl's shirt and let my hand cup one breast before a loud echoing noise came from downstairs. I leaned against Mitchie's lips and kissed her softly before pulling back.

"Now this is enough…for now."

** Yeah I ended it like that just because you guys have no idea how hard it is to make a story like this. Please review and enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I should stop, but she's so tempting. Head to chapter 14.**


End file.
